Ian and Erin:Final Stop
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: What if Ian was supposed to die in Build-It instead? But he kept missing his final destination?Well you'll just have to read and find out wont'cha?,......Review please!critisism is appreciated and so is Kudos!
1. Chapter 1

..

I walked down the cold lane to my house quietly, the only thing echoing was my soft footsteps and breathing. It had to be at least midnight and my curfew was eleven...But I had no track of time, I had been with Ian, and forgot everything..I always did when I was with him actually.. I smirked. When I opened the front door Ifound my father, legs crossed sitting in his favorite chair, staring at me crossly. "So...?" "So." I replied mockingly, I was bracing myself for another, Ian-is-a-good-for-nothing-punk, speech..and I was assured quickly that was the case. "With that lowlife again, Erin? Dare I ask..." I tilted my head to the side and replied quietly yet penatratingly, "And what gives you the right to judge wether or not he's a lowlife?" He yawned adn sat up straighter. "The rights I have considering ym very guillable and sensative daughter is dating him..." I smiled, so completely and utterly done with this conversation. "Well, won;t happen again, home by midnight, no hanging with the good-for-nothing, same ole same ole, night Dad." I was half-way up the stairs, he couldn;t stop me. I heard my mother snoring in her room and heard my father in the kitchen, pitching the remains of the coffee grinds from his pot. Sighing, I climbed up onto my bed and grabed my red and silver cell, I smiled..I had to call Ian! One last goodnight wouldn;t hurt. My father still had to set the coffee pot for tomorrow, turn the tv off, and lock the doors, I had agood seven minutes of exchanged I love you Pips'. The phone rang quietly as I took it off speaker and waited for him to answer, soon his comforting and relaxed voice was heard. "Hey, Pip. Having second doubts about staying the night? Knew ya would, Babe...." I picked at my comforter and sighed. "Yes, but my father would know and blow his top Baby, you know that." I mentally knew he was nodding and thinking in his mind of why he was so horrible and I wished he wouldn't. "I jst wanted to tell you goodnight, this is the first night in weeks I haven;t fallen asleep in your arms, but I'm sorry Baby, I had the itching feeling I would've been caught tonight and I was right." Wat'dya mean?" "Walked in the Paternal was on the chair waiting for me..." "Oh...ouch!" I chuckled quietly in spite of myself. "Yeah, but I figured the least I could do was tell ya i loved you, and give ya the heads up that I'll see ya in your dreams." I heard him turn his tv off in the backgroundand drop off his heavy jacket, heaving himself into bed. "Oh really? So you think you'll make it tonight?" "Yes I do. I'm positive of it." He laughed. "Then I best get to bed cuz I can't wait to see you princess..." I nodded and smiled, somehow I felt his cheeks flame and I knew he had felt my emotions. "Yup, you best be cuz I can;t stay all night." "Yea. I love you Pip." "Love ya too Zip." His eyes flickered shut and he nodded breathing in slightly to let me know he was content and before he hung up I heard him mutter quietly, 'I see you already....'


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm clock blasting and I cursed quietly as I rose. I saw amissed call from Ian and realized I was late. Rushing to get dressed, and handling other necessities, I was out the door and walking down the street in no time. I stopped though to answera call, it was from Ian. I smiled and answered. "I'm on my way, Zip." "And I'm behind you Pip." I heard from my cell and behind my ear. Jumping involuntarily, I turned and smiled. Flipping my phone closed, and turnign to watch fro people, I threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him quickly and let go, putting my phone away and pulling my bookbag strap. "Sheesh, Pip. If that's what I get for scaring you what would I get in death?" I sklapped him, but smiled and turned away. I knew we were punk and steryotype, some would even falsely claim dark, but I knew, for one, Death was nothing to joke about....


	3. Chapter 3

1

All classes today were boring and all words went in one ear and out the other. I couldn't concentrate...something Ian had said stuck with me...and I couldn't concentrate. He actually sat a seat across and behind me, so Science class wasn't all that boring. His notes kept me going and apparently, he'd realized my distress, for the first note he wrote me read,

_Hey Pip, _

_I know your face isn't that white because of horse\zebra mutation so whatsup Babe?_

I sent a letter back telling him I'd reveal my secret identity to him later and I heard him snort as he opened and read the note. I chuckled and saw Mrs. Muhinlee look back at us. She gave us the eye and turned back to the chalk board.

SCHOOL COURTYARDS

Ian had his arm around me as we walked on the school grounds. He was itching to know why I was off in Science class, not to mention most of the day. And I couldn't hold it from him much longer....

"What you said about Death.....it scares me Ian." He laughed but not at me....never.

"Pip, nothings gonna happen anyway...I'm fine....."I smiled a little but took a dep breath to stop some almost falling tears. Ian saw the look in my eyes and hesitantly grabbed my hand. I felt sweat and saw him blush, he was hoping he was doing the right thing for me and I reassured him as I laid my head on his shoulder. He tensed a little bit but loosened as he rubbed my shoulder with his freehand. Giving it a squeeze he smiled and I realized I didn't want to be anywhere but here.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked home with Ian and smiled when he made a face at my front door.

"Don't worry Zip, daddy dearest isn't home and won't be for awhile." He nodded and smirked as if to say, 'he understood,' what I was getting at. I sighed and sat on the couch; he smiled as he went to shut the door we had just come in, and joined me. He took of his school bag and laid it gently near the side of the couch. Soon, though, he was sitting closer to me. He shifted a little and I helped him relax by touching his chin with one of my fingers and pulling him close so our lips met. He smiled as we pulled away and laughed.

"Pip?"

"Yeah Ian?" I replied, throwing him a glamorous side glance.

"You're a Pip."

"Oh why how original, Zip." Ian laughed and pulled me up; we walked to my room upstairs.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next day my phone rang but I was too tired to get up to answer it...then it rang again and I groaned as I stood and snatched I off of the bedside table. The caller ID said Ian and I immediately answered it.

"Hey Zip, good morning." I said cheerfully but all I heard on the other side was breathing...deep, heavy...labored breathing. Ian's father had abused him before....I knew Ian wouldn't call me for that though...he must've fallen or been thrown...and his phone dialed. I hung it up quickly and grabbed my keys, driving to Ian's house as quick as I could. Here were cop cars outside and his father was hand cuffed in one. I ran past the police and into the house. No one was in there except for one officer so I ran up to Ian's room. They hadn't found him yet, for when I opened the door eh was the only one in the room, lying on the floor in a puddle of red. I knelt next to him quickly, hoping to get his attention like I had last time this happened...but it hadn't been half as bad last time either.

"Ian....ian....Ian Mckinley look at me now.....open your eyes...please." I begged softly and his swollen shut eye managed to open somewhat. I let out a huge breath and smiled holding his hand until one of the officers came up. The paramedics got there soon after but by the time they had gotten there Ian's was again unconscious and now unstable. I really feared for what I thought could be the end of loving and hugging and kissing and laughing and being with the man I loved. I loved Ian to no end...and this afternoon...I was fearing his father had ruined that. Ian couldn't die on me...I still had something to tell him.....he had no idea the, 'necessities,' I sent him to the store for, weren't for my period.....but instead, for something far more complicated.....a miscarriage. I had our child and I lost it...I couldn't lose Ian too.


	5. Chapter 5

1Ian was laying in a small hospital bed with his black gelled hair pressed to his forehead. I couldn't lose him, was the only thought that ran through my head. I needed him to hold em and talk to me and be there for me...I needed him so badly and it could all be ruined...I was so selfish...but I needed Ian like my heart muscle...I needed Ian...like my breath.

"Zip..ita me I'm here." I said quietly as it took his hand...it felt wrong grabbing his hand, when usually...he grabbed mine.

"Ian..please wake up? I really need you too...I really need to talk to you..and I really need to know your Ok. Please please please please please." I begged and I sat there...I sat there waiting...I sat there hoping and praying...that Ian would be alright...but that night, I still waiting in vain for assurance.

a\n: hey guys! Hope you enjoyed!!! please review and any ideas are welcome! I umm, am not sure when I will be able to update next. Family from the north are coming in tonight in about um...a few hours! :) so I needed to gt everything up to date now! Please review and I hope you enjoyed! I will try to update!

GodBless hope everyone has an awesome Easter. I hope God blesses you all with family and comfort this season! My family is a blast and if I can step away from the craziness, I will update! Haha love, felicia


	6. Chapter 6

1

"Pip?"

"Pip." I heard a horse, shallow voice and I awoke.

"Pip." I heard it again. I jumped off of the couch and to Ian's bed.

"Zip.....Ian your awake." tears spilled from my eyes as I looked into his.

"Pip." he again said quietly and I smiled.

"Ian your Ok....your fine."

"Mhhhh." he moaned as though pain had gotten the better of him and Erin ran her hand threw his slick, black hair.

"Mhhahh." He again moaned, this time louder.

"Ian, where does it hurt?"

"I...umm...mhh.....my si,...side." He said quietly and Erin nodded, rubbing his arm, and down to his side....and she kept rubbing him gently, trying as best she could to ease the pain. He shivered and gave him her long black hoodie. She laid it over his chest and he sighed in contentment at the smell of her clothing. She rested her head slowly on his chest and he smiled slightly.

"Pain?" she asked again.

"Not now." he replied steadily.


	7. Chapter 7

1A\n: enjoy and please review, any ideas are welcome and thanks for so much feedback. GodBless

"Ian..wake up." Erin whispered quietly. Ian opened his eyes slowly and Erin smiled. Handing him a small pill she helped him lift his head.

"Take this, its for pain." she said quietly and he nodded, swallowing it.

"Mhmmm." He mumbled as he laid back down. He pulled Erin with him and smiled.

"I love you." he said hoarsely.

"I love you way more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Zip." Erin said quietly as she held his hand, turning it over and over as though studying him.

"If i....if I die...I want to be home with you...i..i need to give you a gift so you don't forget me.."

"What kind of gift?"she asked quietly and he looked at her with glazed eyes.

"A gift.. A special gift..better saved...but that I want to give you if you'll take it." Erin understood and Ian smiled.

"I want you to have my baby....I want you to live without me...if that's what's meant to happen." he said quietly and Erin nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't give up."

"I can't give up until I'm above you."

Erin knew that could be taken both ways. He'd give her a baby...and if it was God's plan for him to go now, a she had said...she knew he wouldn't give up until he was looking over her.


	8. Chapter 8

1A\n enjoy this chapter please review and leave ideas. Ideas really keep me going, I love feedback about the chapter. Tell me what you like and don't and what you want to see...please!??!

GodBless

About a week later Erin was watching Ian take deep rasping breaths on the ventilator. He wasn't doing to well....once in awhile he'd talk to her, but she settled for talking his ear off when he didn't.

"Zip....please wake up...I just love you so much...I need you to wake up. I just need you here please1"

"What?" he rasped quietly and Erin smiled.

"Zip your awake.....its me, its Erin. I'm right here."

"Erin?"

"Mhmm.....yeah....yeah love I'm here."

"Erin?" he repeated again, puzzled.

"Yeah Ian...why...wh..what's wrong?"

"Erin i.....what are you talking about?"

"Zip stop it......you love me...I love you, that's why your awake."

"Love you? I...I don't know who you are." Erin recoiled quickly and stared at his pale, rosey cheeks.

"Ian don't play games now...please?" she asked quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not trying to...I'm sorry I just...I don't remember you."

"No..." Erin sat in the corner of the hospital room. Ian stared at her...seeing, but as far as the person...unseeing.


	9. Chapter 9

a\n: I feel like I haven't updated in forever……do you guys too? Ugh, I'm so mad…I still have to math homework and studying, but I need some writing escape, yeah know? Haha anyways, enjoy!!!!!!! Hope you like, its longer than usual I think. =))) maybe because of that a longer review than usual?????????

"Ms. Ulmer…..i got Ian's test results back…and since there are no parents around I'm supposing you're the one providing decisions? "

"Yes mam." She replied quickly and the nurse smiled sadly.

"Ok…well…we got the results back today…and…Ms. Ulmer I'm so sorry to tell you this…..there's so much pressure on is brain…and if we don't do a surgery his memory will be completely gone…I'm sorry…you…do you need a moment? That's all really…" Erin stared at her. That's all? That's all! How could that be all? She had just sent Erin's life crashing around her, closing inside her. She was paralyzed by grief.

"My Ian?" is all she could whisper as tears rolled down her cheeks. Erin looked at her hands as the nurse hugged her awkwardly.

"Ms. Ulmer….its later…how about you try to get some sleep? Stay with Mr. Mckinley…and in the morning we'll talk."

"Is…is there a chance he won't make it out of surgery….just give a percentage." The nurse gulped.

"there's a….a….a….65% chance…he'll make it out with permanent complications…speech and memory. A 75% chance…..it'll be too hard to correct…and if vitals go down….he could die." Erin took in a deep, shuddering breath. Tears came harder, faster.

"No…no…my Ian…..no, Zip!..." she fell to the floor and looked up at the ceiling….though she was looking more towards the sky. Her family had brought her to church when she was a kid….she believed…she wasn't bad…..gothic was just a calling…a lifestyle she didn't want others to be scared of her for or care about…she knew it worried some people….did it anger God? She could only think He was punishing her…maybe for that one lie…or the cursing…..all she could say silently was, "I'm loyal God….i'm sorry….." she lowered her voice.

"Please don't take my Zip?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Ian…do you want this?" Erin asked, but Ian didn't reply. She sighed and squeezed his hand again.

"Zip…I won't let them hurt you, ya know? I promise you'll be ok…I think this surgery is good for you though." She talked a one-way to the man of dreams for awhile longer before stepping out and crying. She let herself slide down the side of the wall and threw her head into her hands.

"Ian." She repeated over and over, wanting so badly for her lover to hear her inside the life that was in his head. She felt trapped knowing he was….all she knew was she wanted that surgery as soon as possible…if it was her Zip….there were just risks she had to take.

a\n: super short, and I know it wasn't really a progressive chapter, but the next one will be long and have a lot of Ian and Erin dialogue. Thanks for reading, please review.

GodBless

Felicia


	11. Chapter 11

When Erin Ulmer finally had the courage to walk back into Ian's room, it was to her surprise he was quite awake. She stared at her as she walked in, and soon smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty little lady that's always here."

"Ian…" she whispered smiling back. She walked to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Why are you always here Miss…..Ulmer?"

"Erin." She replied immediately.

"Alright then….Miss Erin….why are you always gushing over me? I don't seem to recall you much…sorry."

"Ian…I know it might be hard for you to believe but umm….we've…we've ugh….we've been together…we…are together….your my boyfriend ….we love each other. You're saying I gush over you!? You gush over me...or, at least, did….before the accident. Your father hit you...bad…and you hit your head…do you remember this?"

"No…well…we…wh…wait…..I do a little…I, I remember you…you yelling my name…..I remember you were there before the accident too…but my father, what? What do you mean he hit me? My father's never been abusive….it's my mom."

"No Ian…that's my mom…your father's hit me too…remember Ian please…think hard...remember me, us."

"I'm trying hard but...Miss Ulmer…..why, I am wondering, would you always be here if my father hit you? Why would you still be hanging around me?"

"Because I love you….i always have Zip i.."

"Zip!? No wait!...i remember that…Pip…I remember you."


	12. Chapter 12

a\n: this has taken a long time, but hope you enjoy!!!

"Ian?" Erin asked, venturing closer to his bed. He reached out his hand to her and in one, Technicolor, moment, they touched. His skin was soft and clammy…and cold, just as Erin Ulmer had always remembered it.

"Ian?" she said again, slowly becoming hysterical. He smiled solemnly at her and sighed, replying in his high pitched, though groggy, loving voice, " Erin I'm so sorry….I…forgot? I forgot…forgot…you?" Erin nodded slowly and kissed his forehead. Keeping her lips pressed against it for a few moments.

"Its OK, Zip…I forgive you. its not your fault…but if it happens again…they said you might need surgery…"

"For?" he asked pointedly, squeezing her hand with his black and white painted nails. She squeezed back with her red ones.

"for your brain…" his eyes became very wide.

"Erin..i can't believe I forgot you and…..i don't want surgery on my…my…brain?" Erin nodded noticing the wetness outlining his black outlinered eyes. (outlinered, not a word….screw it =)))

"Ian Mckinley…I love you. I love you with my whole heart and even when you forget I'll be here until you come back. I'll never leave you as long as I have breath in my body. We'll pray about this…we'll make it….there's a reason we love each other…. And I' m never going to let that go." Ian nodded.

"Erin…what if I die? I'm not going anywhere until we've given ourselves to each other."

"Well…after surgery…you'll have a private room." She replied devilishly, through dried tears. Ian smiled and again squeezed her hand as they sat in sacred silence.

"I want to kiss you." Ian soon said quietly…Erin furrowed her eyebrows.

"then do it." She said slowly.

"I think…I'm frightened I forgot how…I want you to do it." She smiled….and kissed him..more and more that night….they were as close as they could get without a private room, when finally all but the heart beats of Erin's lovers heart were the only noise heard.


	13. Chapter 13

a\N: where do you all want this story to go?? Give me ideas or else I won't know! :P enjoy and please review!!

"so, Mr. Mckinley….any pain now?" the young doctor asked, holding his pen above his chart.

"Ugh….just a little."

"Mhmp…and where?"

"My head and my ribs."

"Oh alright…we'll get you some pain meds and most likely a form to fill out….i think you'll be needing that surgery…no later than tonight."

"what are they going to…to do?" Erin jumped in and asked, seeing Ian's shell shocked face.

"Craniotomy…they'll have to open him up, fix the bleeding, and swelling…then we'll see where to go from there." Erin nodded, though Ian remained unmoving.

"Ca….can I have a minute with him please?" Erin asked and the doctor nodded, leaving and closing the door softly behind him with a , 'click.'

Erin sat on the edge of Ian's bed, grasping his hand, which she noted, was shaking. He stared down at her pants for minutes at a time before she couldn't handle the silence any longer. She lifted his head with her finger.

"Ian."

He pulled his head away from her.

"Zip?" she tried and he turned slowly, very slowly, toward her.

"Pip." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"for what?" she asked, rubbing his hair as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"For putting you through all this…..i don't want to leave you but I don't know what's going to happen i…"

"Shh….i told you….its Ok…I know its hard to accept…..but that's not up to us…its up to God….so we have to trust that…we love each other Ian Mckinley and I'm not leaving or giving you up that easily." She said fiercely and he nodded, resting his head back, though that only resulted in a headache.

"I love you Erin Ulmer….now and always."

"Now and always, Ian Mckinley." He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

a\n: alright guys, ideas and what you want to see is crucial, please review and enjoy! Leave any thoughts! GodBless

Ian was getting tired…quite tired. Every moment his eyes seemed to become heavier, and he thought soon, he wouldn't be able to bare it. His breathing was subtle, occurring enough time sin a minute to keep him alive. Erin held his hand as the medications took effect, causing him to go into a deep sleep necessary for surgery. Just before he fell asleep, he whispered quietly, squeezing her hand faintly, " I'll see you when I get out?"

"Yeh Ian….of course. I love you, Zip." He smiled, satisfied as he closed his eyes.

"I love you more….Erin." she smiled and squeezed his hand one last time before they took him back to the O.R.

"God, please?" Erin begged, sitting in a sacred silence with her Maker. For He, was the only one she knew who had command more so over the surgeons hands as they fixed Ian's brain..invading his thoughts and fears. Her lover and confidant's life….rested in the hands of the only other person she trusted. She sobbed.

"Lord…my sins are so great but..please, don't let me lose him? I'll do anything!" she desperately screamed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

5 hours before the surgery was supposed to be over, a young doctor came out with a consent form.

"Ms. Ulmer? Mr. Mckinley said you're the only one he trusts, yesterday….so you have to sign this."

"For what?" she stood up and the doctor took in a deep breath.

"For_"

"DOCTOR KYCE! WE NEED YOU! HE'S FLATLINING!"


	15. Chapter 15

a\n" sorry for mistakes, I'm using wordpad because everything else is down on my comp lol. A lot happened i dont know, whatever enjoy anyways! wordperfect is just being stupid!

GodBless

Erin was scared to death.

"Mrs. Ulmer.....I'm sorry...i have to go!" the doctors bolted back to the O.R. leaving Erin again....time for more than three hours.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ian." Erin whispered quietly.

"Ian...open your eyes and tell me your OK? please?...please?" she begged, squeezing his hand tighter.

"I love you." She whispered, slowly gaining her composure and standing.

"I'll be right back." she whispered, her tears overflowing.

When she came back from the restroom, where she had been trying to clam herself, she had a false air that everything would be OK.....

But----

a\n: muahhh! lol sorry for this one being super short! i will definately make a longer one next time, but hope you enjoyed anyway! its still a chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

a\n: hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated! thanks!

GodBless

p.s: if you want a new chapter soon, leave an idea! haha

When she walked in what she saw was more than OK......He was awake! Truly, physically, blessedly, awake. Erin ran to his bed, throwing herself at him. He seemed a little confused, but he also looked like he recognized her. His head was covered with a white wrap around his head, his hair shaved under it. His eyes were bloodshot, and you could tell because of pain, he was drugged. Though, when Erin felt his arms tighten around her also, she felt safe. She silently thanked God over and over and soon Ian pulled her away, looking into her eyes for a few moments with his proud ones....then, he leaned in....and kissed her.

a\n" really short, I'm sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

a\n: enjoy, please review!

God bless

p.s: this is dedicated to Sammy (liley4evr), for she appears in this chapter, just a returned favor. ;)

"Erin." Ian whispered quietly, melting into his kiss with her. She smiled and pulled away, breathlessly replying, "Ian your-"

"AWAKE!" yelled the sixteen year old hopsital volunteer that always came to check on Ian....her name was Sam.

":Mr Mckinley, I will have to tell the front office you are awake...and thank God for it too!" she smiled very big and handed Erin the food tray. Ian blushed and turned back to Erin.

"She really is something....I heard her come chekc on me everyday I was asleep."

"Yeah, you heard her alright." Erin repalied, miserably.

"C'mere." Ian said, dipping her slightly so she was resting on his stomach. Then, they again kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

a\n" sorry its taken so long, I'll update regular again! haha enjoy and please review. leave ideas! i need them! thanks

God bless

felicia

Ian was released home a week later, in the hopes he would soon recovery fully. His memory gave him a hard time every once in awhile, but he still did his bets to remember everything and anything he could, even if it was only about Erin. All the time now he told her how much he loved her, and how much he needed her. All the time now, she did the same. their bond had only become stronger through the surgery and the fight...and they realized, they always and forever needed each other. So, no matter how much he forgot or remembered, Ian knew, he couldn't leave his Pip.

"Erin Ulmer?" he asked as they laid down and cuddled close that night.

"Yes Ian Mckinley?" she replied chuckling.

"I love you." he said quietly, his voice hoarse. She smiled and grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Ian."


	19. Chapter 19

a\n: this is the last chaoter of final stop! now i will have a little more time to focus on my new ian and erin story, and my haryr potter ones, and time to work on a new ian an erin! please reivew, and thanks soooooo much for all the great feedback on this story! gracias! God bless F3lici

Ian Mckinley knew his life was perfect...he had Erin....and he had his health...and he had Erin...did he mention he had Erin? She was everything to him. The way she wlaked, tlaked, breathed, slept, kissed, hugged, prayed....all on her own..on the side of their bed..knees against the hard floor...thanking God for him....literally....she never knew Ian watched her...but every night eh heard the same prayer...the same generalization of it anyway...

"God....thank you for your Son...and this day.....for tomorrow which is a brand new day..and for Zip....thank you so much for giving me the love of my life and thank you for not taking him...thank you for caring for me when you only gave me one person who does...and thank you for keeping me close to you and safe...show me what ou want me to do accomplish for you tomorrow...and show me how to draw closer to him. thank you so much for Ian..and the operation and success....and for another night i have him next to me."

And next to her, that night, she did have him. Snuggled close to her, as he prayed his own personal prayer of thanks for her, which went somewhat the same.

Many instances happened after that...a lot of car accidents....things falling of shelves...Ian's medical record had to be kept in like 3 files now....but everynight it was that same prayer...and everyday it was the same destination they tried to avoid. Though, thye were at peace, because everynight Ian saw Erin praying by their bed...he knew he wasn't dreaming...their life was perfect, faith kept, lives secure...and he couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
